fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison Break
Cast Main Cast *''Logan Lerman'' as Nathan Anderson. *''Kathryn Prescott'' as Heather Bell. *''Sasha Pieterse'' as Allison Munroe. *''Zelda Williams'' as Nancy Munroe. *''Rashida Clendening'' as Margot St. Clare. *''Aisha Hinds'' as Marsha St. Clare. *''Jeff Bridges'' as Mark Hamilton. *''Jessica Sula'' as Maya Dumas. Recurring Cast *''Joshua Anthony Brand'' as Ben McMillan. *''Rami Malek'' as Joshua Winters. *''Soma Bhatia'' as Nikita Shankar. *''Dave Fennoy'' as Harold St. Clare. *''Gregg Sulkin'' as Callum Henderson. *''Jack Falahee'' as Joe Sweeting. *''Chyler Lee'' as Lily Bruno. *''Yunjin Kim'' as Yue Takahashi. *''Kim Sae Ron'' as Tori Takahashi. Guest Cast *''Clayton Chitty'' as Thomas Masters. *''Cory Michael Smith'' as Keith Hunt. *''Faye Kingslee'' as Alicia Huang. *''Jake Weary'' as Charlie Earl. *''Karan Lit'' as Alexis Marshall. *''Texas Battle'' as Matthew Dales. *''Wilson Cruz'' as Martin Craig. Episode The group approach the large gate of the prison, pleased looks on everyone’s faces as they drive toward the gate. Joshua and Callum get out of the vehicle and open the large gate, letting them drive the RV in. They head up to the second gate to notice a large pack of walkers within the walls of the prison. They park the RV and everyone gets out. “Looks like we’ve ran into a little problem…” Nikita says, awkwardly as everyone stares in on the walkers. “There’s only one thing to do. Clear house.” Joshua says, pulling a machete off his back. “Clear them out? That sounds dangerous…” Maya says, worries by what might happen. “We need this place. We’ll only take in the able-bodied people—“Joshua replies but is interrupted. “No.” Marsha says, everyone looking at her in confusion. “This is something we need to do together or not at all. We all do it, or we don’t do it.” She says, everyone looking at each other, hoping someone will speak up. “She’s right you know.” Her sister, Margot says. “Yue can stay with her daughter Tori, but other than that, we’ll need each other in there.” She continues. “We’ll stay out here and look out for people!” Tori says, then repeats the same thing in Korean. “Why are you speaking Korean?” Allison asks her. “Her mother doesn’t speak English…” Joe begins. “Right. Let’s do this.” “Wait!” Ben shouts. “I still have a gunshot wound in my stomach?!” He shouts to the group, confused. “Oh… yeah… You stay out here, too.” Joe says, walking up to the second gate and opening it up. “Let’s do this.” He pulls a small knife from a holster and begins to hack at the walkers, Lily and Joshua coming up from behind and doing the same as they stand back-to-back in a triangle formation. Nathan walks through the large pack of walkers and heads up to the back, hacking is way from there. Callum grabs a hammer that was in the RV and uses the pointed end to break a walker’s skull open, getting the hammer stuck as another walker closes in on him, the walker’s mouth opens when suddenly, its head slides from its shoulder, hitting off the ground as he notices Heather standing in front of him, katana in hand, covered in blood. “Th-thanks.” Callum says, pulling the hammer from the skull. They continues to make their way through the walkers, eventually tiring themselves out. Minutes later, Nathan looks to the final walker, plunging a knife through its eye socket. That night, they all sit in the yard of the prison, free from danger as they stay warm round a camp fire. They block off the prison gate entrance using the RV, Where Callum and Joshua sit, watching for intruders. “I can’t believe we did that…” Nancy says, still in shock. “It was so cool!” Maya says, proud of herself. “Don’t get cocky. Don’t think you can beat them every time now. You can’t. You need to stay on your toes.” Lily says, her voice bland and emotionless. “Sorry, Miss Cranky.” Maya says, biting down on a dry cracker. Lily scoffs, standing up and heading to the RV, storming away. “Looks like someone’s angry…” Nikita says, holding back her laughter. “Tomorrow, we should go inside the prison, see what they have inside. If we’re really lucky, the weapons and kitchen may still be intact. Only if we’re really lucky, though.” Marsha announces to the group. “But for now, I’m just happy to have a safe place to sleep.” She says, smiling. “Hear, hear.” Her sister says, holding up the small cup of water she has in her hands. A small distance away Nathan sits by himself, looking out into the forest that surrounds the prison. “Hey.” Someone says, sitting themselves down beside Nathan. He turns to face them – Callum. “We’re lucky to have made it through that today…” Callum says, awkwardly trying to start a conversation. “Yeah.” Nathan replies, bluntly. “I never got to actually thank you for saving me.” Callum says, smiling awkwardly. “What?” Nathan asks him, confused. “Back at the clothing store? I thanked everyone else, but… I never got to thank you.” Callum explains. “It’s no problem. Don’t worry about it.” Nathan says, looking away. “No, really. Some of us here wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you.” Callum smiles at Nathan, who looks back with no emotion on his face. “As I said. Don’t worry about it.” Nathan states, standing up. “Where you going?” Callum asks him, confused. “I need to sleep. Haven’t slept much lately.” Nathan says, heading to the RV. Callum looks back, smiling as Nathan walks off. Meanwhile, Margot and Marsha sit next to each other at the campfire, talking to each other quietly as everyone else talks and laughs over them. “I think this is the first time in a while I’ve seen people laugh…” Marsha says, smiling. “Yeah. I think mom would be proud of us.” Margot says, which shocks Marsha. “Y-Yeah… I think so, too.” Marsha replies, looking up to the sky. The next day, everyone stands at the Prison’s entrance, readying themselves to go inside the prison. “Remember guys, stay on your toes, watch your back and don’t stop moving.” Joshua tells everyone, people nodding in agreement as they enter the prison, this time in a smaller group. Margot, Nathan, Joshua, Callum, Heather, Lily and Joe head into the prison, weapons in hand. They walk down a dark and dingy corridor, approaching two walkers. Heather and Joe walk up to the walkers, killing them, as they enter a door to where prison cells are abandoned. “We could stay in here. Lock ourselves in the prison cells. It would totally work.” Margot says with enthusiasm, Joe and Joshua smiling back to her. Nathan heads up a staircase to where there are more cells. “We should look for the armoury and the kitchen, see if there are any supplies.” Joe recommends and the group continue through the prison. They turn a corner and the halls seems to turn much darker than usual, Joe turning on a flash light. They creep down the hall quietly when suddenly, they hear a groan and begin to panic. “Move quicker, guys…” Heather tells the group as they hear a scream. Joe turns the flashlight to Margot who is screaming on pain, then put the flashlight down to the bottom of her legs, where a walker has caught her thigh, tearing at the flesh. “Oh fuck!” Joshua screams as Nathan kills the walker and more emerge from around the corner. “There’s a door down here, run!” Joe shouts, the group running toward the door. Joe pushes the handle, but the door doesn’t open. “Joe, there’s a piece of wood in the handle you idiot.” Lily says, pulling the plank of wood that closed the door shut and ran inside. The walkers began to spill into the room, too, Margot screaming in pain as Callum lay her on the ground. “Push them out!” Lily screams as they begin to kill the walkers, Heather and Nathan struggling to close the door. The door closes and they all look at Margot, blood pouring from her leg. “How long has it been?!” Nathan asks the group. “How long has what been?!” Heather replies, confused. “Since she was bit!” He shouts, looking at her in shock “It doesn’t matter, I’m dead anyway! Please, tell my sister I lo—“Margot begins but Nathan interrupts her. “Just answer me!” He screams. “About three minutes…” Callum says, looking at Margot with a deep sadness. Nathan looks at Margot, then looks over to Joshua, who is holding an axe. He walks up to him and whispers in his ear. Joshua looks to him in fear, but then nods his head. “Hold her down, guys.” Everyone looks at him in confusion, but eventually agrees. Margot looks back in fear. “What are you guys doing?!” She asks in panic. “We’re saving you, trust us.” Joe says. “It’s been four minutes, do it!” He shouts, Joshua lifting the axe high above his head as realisation hits Margot. “No, No please don’t!” She screams as he lands the axe just above her knee, hacking at her leg, leaving her screaming in pain. The door bursts open, Nathan and Callum quickly turning to face it as walkers begin to pour into the room. The two of them begin to slash and hack at the walkers as the axe hits her leg once more, the shock knocking Margot out. “It’s almost off…” Joshua says, breathing heavily. “Just hurry up and do it!” Lily shouts as he swings the axe down, cutting Margot’s leg off. Nathan and Callum kill the last walker and the room falls silent. “I think I’m gonna feint…” Heather says, her face turning white as they hear an unknown voice. “Holy shit.” The voice says as they turn to look in the food cabinet to see seven people staring back, all wearing orange suits. The two groups stare each other down. “Callum, Nathan, Heather. You three stay here. Watch them closely.” Joe says, as he and Joshua pick up Margot, her leg wound wrapped in a shirt, hoping to slow down the bleeding. Lily at the front of the three of them in case of any walkers. The disappear round the corner and the two groups continue to stare each other down. “So you’re all prisoners?” Callum questions them. “Yeah.” One of them replies, he was taller, slightly attractive but intimidating. “Aren’t prisons separated, you know, Male and Female?” Heather asks them. “Not enough funds.” Another one answers, looking at Heather awkwardly. “It’s not all bad, though, come over here and I’ll show you a benefit.” He says, flicking his tongue. Heather laughs, standing up and walking to him. Suddenly, she puts her hand through a gap of the wire fencing and grabs his collar, slamming his face against the fence. “Fucking try that again and I’ll cut your tongue out, you fucking pig.” She said, pushing him away. The man lay on the ground, laughing. “Shut the fuck up, Charlie. Stupid prick.” The taller man said to him. A younger woman with blue hair sat staring at Nathan, who stared back intensely. “Is there a reason you’re staring at me?” Nathan quizzes the woman. “Oh, you don’t want to cross her. She’s a psycho, murdered her own family.” Another man speaks up, mocking Nathan. “I’m not scared of any of you.” He says, bluntly, just as they hear a crashing noise, when they turn to look at the source, they see someone laying on their front, just fallen over. It was a woman. She clambers back to her feet and they recognise who it is, looking back to her in shock. “Holy shit.” Callum says, Nathan and Heather left speechless. Meanwhile, back outside, they carry Margot back to the RV and Marsha runs out to see what the commotion is. “Oh my god, Margot!” She screams running up to them. “What the hell happened?!” She asks them, panicking. “She was bit, but we cut off her leg, hopefully to stop her from turning.” Joshua explains. “Take her to my dad, Harold. He’s a doctor!” She shouts as they run inside the RV. “What the fuck happened here?!” Harold shouts, confused. “Dad, Margot’s about to lose blood we have to help her!” She screams as Harold jumps to his feet. “Pull out the bed and lay her down, I’ll need towels, thread and a needle…” Harold begins, everyone scrambling around to help. Back in the Prison, Callum begins to question the new arrival. “Amelia? Is that you?” Amelia smiles back. “I never thought I’d be this happy to see someone.” She says, running up to Callum, hugging him. “Where’s David?” Nathan asks her. “Me and David cleared the rest of the Prison, we came in the back way, but…” Amelia suddenly stops. “But what?” Heather asks. “David got bit. I put him down.” She explains, as she brings her attention to the prisoners. “Didn’t know they were here.” “Yeah, neither did we.” Nathan says. “We should sleep in A block, it’s the cleanest and has an upstairs.” Amelia suggests. “Put them in D block. I don’t trust prisoners.” Callum and Heather nod in agreement. “Let’s move. We’ll take you guys to D block and you all can stay there.” Callum announces to the prisoners. “This is our prison, we were here first. We sleep where we want.” The other female prisoner shouts to them. “It’s our prison now, so move.” Callum says. They turn and follow Amelia, the prisoners just behind the four of them. “By the way, I haven’t cleared out D block completely so their might still be a few walkers in there. Nothing we can’t handle though.” Amelia admits. “Get the prisoners to do it.” Nathan suggests. They approach the D block entrance and they turn to the prisoners handing the tallest one a weapon. “Get ready.” Nathan says, the prisoner nodding. They open the door and a lot more walkers than expected pour out, taking them back. They all begin to attack the walkers until Amelia notices one prisoner about to attack Heather. She lifts the knife high above her head and plunges it into his shoulder, causing him to drop his knife. “Gahh! Fucking bitch!” He screams as she slits his throat open, his blood spurting all over her. “Fuck you.” She says as he falls to the ground, dead. “Martin!” One man shouts, running up to his dead body. “You killed him…” He says, Callum killing the last walker. “He tried to kill Heather.” She explains, grabbing the man by the collar and throwing him into D block, the other prisoners walking in. “Welcome to your new home.” She says, closing the door shut.